


we need to get away

by wcnderfvl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcnderfvl/pseuds/wcnderfvl
Summary: Now that Dream's locked in prison, George has been going crazy, hiding away in his chambers. He wants to help Dream, but doesn't know how. Then, a visit him gives him the chance to clear his mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	we need to get away

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I wrote this yesterday at 4 am, so its probably a mess, but I had a lot of fun writing it and wanted to share it.  
> I'm not sure if I want to keep it like this or continue, so let me know what you think :)

It's barely been a few days since Dream's arrest. George has been going crazy with the thought of being away from him. The plan was simple, so fucking simple, but it went wrong. Tommy and Tubbo were both happily free and alive, even got the stupid discs and Dream was in prison. It was a nightmare. 

George spent his nights in his castle’s rooms, freaking out. How is he going to get him out? What even happened?  
His raging thoughts got interrupted by a servant knocking on the locked door. ‘Your majesty?’  
George tensed up ‘Why are you bothering me?’ he loudly asked, not moving from his comfortable position in bed.  
‘I wanted to let you know the prisoner is behaving, and the warden is allowing visits.’ the servant paused.  
George felt his heart drop. His mind got clearer. Finally.  
‘He’s been asking to see you, your majesty’ the servant continued.  
Oh? George paused to think. ‘Tell the warden I’m coming’  
The servant left, and King George quickly put on an appropriate outfit, on his way to the prison.

Sure, he’s seen the plans for it, and the pictures, but actually being there, the prison looked completely different. Much bigger and definitely much more secure. It seems inescapable. The guard, Sam, was very professional. Of course, he should be, but it’s not really something that’s in George's favour right now. He wanted to bring Dream some things - definitely not tools and potions to get out easier - but Sam wouldn’t allow anything, no exceptions, even for the king.

The amount of lava and obsidian used to secure this place is astonishing. Only visiting someone in it took half an hour with at least three respawns. How’d escaping even work..?

Now, there he was, the last bridge away from his beloved. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was nervous. Dream has definitely become different. For fucks sake, he’s locked in a prison cell right now. Like the loss of the knights honor is acceptable. The lava has dropped to a point where he could see him. Dream didn’t notice him though, so George just continued watching him.  
‘Prisoner, you have a visitor!’ exclaimed the guard. Dream’s head shot up, from the clock he was staring at.  
They looked at each other for a moment, before Dream turned around and got back to doing whatever he was doing before he noticed him.

The bridge was taking a while, and George felt like he was drowning in the silence they created.  
He stepped off the platform and immediately felt the tension. But it wasn’t like he expected it to be. As soon as the lava fell down and the guard couldn’t see them, Dream slammed George against the wall.  
‘Came to visit me, your majesty?’ Dream asked, seductively.  
George was clearly flustered, couldn’t even get out a straight answer. Dream didn’t mind, as he pressed his lips against Georges, searching for his tongue. George melted onto the kiss, but he couldn’t do this. At least not now.  
‘S-stop Dream’ he managed to say, as Dream silenced him with kisses. He managed to push him away for a moment. ‘We need to talk first.’ George stopped him. A disappointed groan came from Dream, and he moved away, sitting on his bed. 

‘Okay, what?’ Dream asked George, annoyed at the whole situation.  
George looked ridiculous, his face all red, trying to be serious. ‘What the fuck was that all about, Dream? How did you get caught? Why didn’t the plan work?’ he cursed.  
‘I don’t know’ he answered calmly.  
‘What do you mean you don’t know?! The whole mission is in jeopardy now!’  
‘I said I don’t know. Punz was supposed to be on our side, but clearly he betrayed us. How did Tommy pay him more? I have no fucking idea. It was your money and I trusted you to put enough in.’ he blurted out, looking away.  
‘No. Don’t blame any of this on me. You were there fighting, this was your plan and you’re the one in a jail cell.’ he said in a much more serious tone.  
Immediately noticing, Dream tried to stop him, ‘George-’  
‘No, because I put so much into this, and now everything’s failing and you’re stuck here. How do you think it feels like to be at home, not knowing what’s happening with you, not being sure if I'll ever get to see you again, and if you’ll ever be free. Did you see the way this is built?!’ his voice got desperate. His eyes were watering, but he didn’t let Dream see. ‘There’s no way in hell you’ll be able to get out, and you can’t even count on anyone helping you, they all fucking hate you. All I need right now is for someone to leak that I'm behind this whole thing, and it’s over. Then we can both rot in here, stuck in this small cell, getting occupied only by staring at the clock. I’m so fucking worried Dream-’

‘So, you're saying you missed me?’ Dream looked up, with a grin spread across his face.  
George rolled his eyes ‘Of course I did, but-’  
Dream stood up, pressing a finger up to George's lips. ‘Shh.. I understand what you mean, I missed you too.’ he leaned in, their lips were almost touching. ‘I know it looks like everything is failing, but it’s not. Don’t doubt my plans.’ he kissed George softly, but George took control for a second and deepened the kiss.

They spent quite a while kissing each other, all over their bodies. It got both of them to calm down, and they enjoyed every second of this meeting, especially because they had no idea when they'd get to see each other again.

George sat on Dreams bed, buttoning up his shirt, while Dream leaned on a wall, watching him and smirking.  
Dream tried reassuring ‘Don’t worry, I can blame it on someone else, it always works.’  
‘Mhm, keep telling yourself that,’ George laughed.  
‘Really! I’m good at persuasion, you’d count as great evidence,’ he grinned.  
George smiled and rolled his eyes. His shirt was fully buttoned up hiding all of the hickeys left on his skin.  
Dream started fixing up George’s hair and put on his crown, keeping eye contact with him ‘I have a back up plan.’  
George looked away. ‘I know..’  
‘I’m gonna get out, and we can go back to normal.’  
But George knew this wouldn't be true. There wasn’t a chance it could happen.  
He just nodded and pressed a last kiss to Dreams lips.

This was goodbye for a while.


End file.
